Role Play
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: One battle. One battle. One battle. The more you say it, the weirder it sounds. Who knew? No one. Not even the Sherdder. Did Hamato Yoshi know? He thought. But didn't know. Who knew, that the place where he lost his wife would be the same place he'll lose his son?


**If you guys are confused on how I write, well that's fine since I've been using various writing styles so that I won't get bored in writing fics for you guys! Yay!  
**

 **This takes place when Shredder wasn't a mutant, Splinter was still alive, and after the T-sisters, the K9 twins, and their powers were introduced.**

 **WARNING: Lots of injuries and sadness.**

 _TMNT (c) Nick_

 _K9 twins (c) PopcornWolf10_

 _Other OCs (c) Mira_

[EXT. Field-Japan]

[The rain poured hard over a wide field where tall, sturdy, and green grass was planted. In a forest nearby was a rather large mansion. Lightning flashed, lighting up the mansion and revealing the fight on the rooftop.]

[INT. Rooftop-Saki's mansion]

[The Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, and the K9 twins fought Shred-head's goons with all their might. Clothes and gear torn, weapons cracked or broken, bruises and wounds that'll most likely be scars forever and ever. Anything it takes to defeat the Shredder once and for all.]

Pop [panting and fighting]: I never thought that I would be in a battle like this in all my life.

Ellie: Couldn't agree more. [She blocked a foot bot with her bow and turned around to summon a mini mountain from the rooftop (don't ask) just in time to destroy another.] But anything to defeat the Sherdder. [She blocked another foot bot and pushed it away, just enough to be able to shoot an arrow trough its chest.] Well, anything but friends and family. [She shot another arrow.] Or the human.

[The fight raged on for a few more minutes but what seemed like ages before Pop fell down from a rather large cut in her arm, ripping her hoodie and shirt.]

Ellie: Pop! [Ellie ran to Pop's side and hoisted her sister up so that her head was resting of Ellie's shoulder. Ellie surveyed her sister's arm and other injures. Pop had a late bruise on her cheek, a black eye on the opposite side, and a cut in one of her ears.] Does it hurt? Does your ear hurt? How about your face?

Pop [weak]: I'm going to be— [Pop's eyes widened.] ELLEGARD, LOOK OUT!

[A large shadow loomed over the sisters and Ellie turned just in time for it slash its sword at her. Ellie ducked, but wasn't fast enough and got the tip of her wolf ear cut off in a slanted motion. Ellie screamed in pain, catching everyone's attention.]

Turtles, April: ELLIE!

Master Splinter: ELLEGARD!

[Leo kicked the shadow and it landed in the light. Leo growled at the over sized cat that cut and possibly damaged Ellie's hearing. Donnie ran to Ellie's side and removed one of his tattered wrist wraps to bandage Ellie's ear temporarily.]

Donnie [To the others]: Guys, retreat!

Raph [To Donnie; angry]: Retreat? [He blocked Fishface's slash attempt and beats him to the ground.] What about the Shredder?

Leo: [He blocked Tiger Claw's blow and kicked him away.] Some other time. Ellie's more important.

Raph: But—

Master Splinter [To Raph]: Leonardo is correct, Raphael, your sister is more important than revenge.

[Raph glared at Fishface and let out a growl, then started beating him up like he was the stuffed dummy back at the lair. April and Mikey ran past Raph and helped the K9 twins on the feet. Everyone got to retreating soon after. Leo let them all slide down the rope they used to get there in the first place one at a time, or two at a time for Ellie and Pop. Letting someone go down once the last person was halfway down. Once Raph was halfway down the rope, also was ready to go. He took one last look at the roof top for anything that the Shredder might use to track them. He was about to go down when something cold went trough his chest.]

[Three months later...]

[EXT. Chinatown-NYC]

[INT. Lair]

[Everyone was still moping about what happened to Leo. Their Leader. Their Hero. Ellie's ear had healed in a minute. Victoria burned the tips of her ear to stop the bleeding and heal it. The ear didn't grow back, but at least it wasn't going to be painful everything she moved it. Pop's arm was fine. It got about eight stitches more or less, but it barely left a scar. April earned her first battle scar but that was something she wasn't going to be proud of. For the past three months, everyone was sad for Leo. Raph was just a walking boxing glove that'll punch you when you get too close. Donnie locked himself in his lab, where he built a small bathroom and a bed. You had to deliver him supplies and pictures if you wanted him to stay away from death. Victoria was doing just fine, but will frown whenever she hears Leo's name. Ro didn't care as much. Well, she didn't care at all. If you asked her where's Leo, she wouldn't be like, "I dint wanna talk about him," like everyone else. She'd just be like "Oh, she's dead." That's it. She never really cared for Leo was well as the other turtles, Master Splinter, or the K9 twins that much. Jel was the same, but only because she's trying to give the news in a joking way, just so that she doesn't break down. Vi was unstable for the first mon path or so, but got back up and would stay put whenever she sees the color blue. Tasha, April, and Ellie would become teary-eyed, but nothing compared to Rili, Pop, and Mikey, who would create oceans of tears whenever he comes up. That sometimes becomes a bad thing since Rili was in history class one day and the teacher started discussing about Japan and she burst into tears at the country. Master Splinter stayed in his room and meditated, hoping to find his son's spirit, anything just to let him know that his son was in peace.]

[That was the daily routine, but one day, after practice, Mikey missed Leo extending his training. He caught a glimpse of katanas and wanted to start "training" with them. So he carried the katanas and did his best not to cut himself with their weight. Yeah, he's helped them before, but his hands were feeling a lot heavier these days.]

Mikey [Leo-like voice]: [Mikey wore Leo's gear and did his best to not cry. He held up his finger, putting his other fist on his waist and standing in a heroic position.] _Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out, without question!_ [Mikey unstealthed both swords and crouched and had eyes narrowed and pretended like he was talking to Raph and Donnie.] _Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair d' you not understand?!_ [Mikey took another pose. He unsheathed one sword and pointed it at an imaginary villain.] _Halt villain!_ [Mikey did gestures as he spoke.] _They're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says **BOMB**!? __OH, COME ON!_ _Can I be the leader?_ _Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we won't buy you new ones._

?: My son?

[Mikey jumped and turned around to see Master Splinter, the T-sisters, his brothers, and the K9 twins standing at the doorway, looking weirdly at him.]

Mikey [stammering]: G-guys, I-I c-can—

[Tasha ran over to Mikey and hugged him. Rili and did the same, making him topple over. The three cried in joy and made room for everyone else (hand shake from Ro) to hug him. Once all the hugging was done, Mikey walked up to Splinter. He brought out the swords and hled them up.]

Mikey [teary-eyed]: Look, Sensei, [Master Splinter's eyes began to water.] I'm Leo.

[Master Splinter let the tears flow and hugged his son. The rest of the day was spent Leo. Three of them... And nine girl Leoes. Everyone was happy. Until one day...]

* * *

[Years later...]

Mikey: Happy twenty fourth mutation day, guys!

[Mikey held up a cake with green icing, sprinkles on top, and a rainbow and white candle to his friends and family, who were there for their twenty fourth mutation day.]

Others: HAPPY MUTATION DAY!

[Everyone was happy, like the day Mikey started playing as mini Leo. But they were in for a real surprise today.]

?: Hey, guys.

[Everyone turned to see a turtle— _the_ turtle that they've missed for years.]

Turtles: LEO!

[They ran and hugged him, almost pushing him over.]

Mikey [crying]: You're not dead! You're not dead...


End file.
